Lifes a Bitch, Deal With It
by A-Tasty-Little-Thing
Summary: Klaus is the town's bad boy, he gets into trouble, but other people clean up his mess. Caroline is a nobody, she see's everybody in the town, but nobody see's her. What happens when she see's something that she shouldn't, and someone see's her. She doesn't want to get on the wrong side of Klaus. Klaroline. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for picking my fanfic to read. This fanfic is based in England. Just thought I would let you know. Enjoy! R&R**

Yellow police tape everywhere i turn. Blue and red flashing lights in the corner of my eyes. I hear desperate cries for help from inside the building. A blood curd idly scream cuts through the air. I turn to see a brunette screaming and crying. Police are holding her blocking her from going any further. She is trashing around trying to break from their grasp. She eventually gives up and falls to the ground. She pulls her legs up to her chest and begins rocking.

I know this girl. Her name is Katerina Petrova. She is originally from Bulgaria, she moved here a few years ago and got into the wrong crowd. She has been I prison twice in the last 4 years. Only short sentences for drug abuse but jail is still jail. It's probably her gang in their. The neutralisers, It's a cliché and its also funny because from what I have heard they haven't even gotten into any fights. They just sit in their warehouse getting high. The group consists of Jeremy Gilbert, Vicky Donovan and a couple others. But obviously they had made some enemies as someone had just bombed them.

I move away from the crying girl and the blazing fire, and head round the back of the building, so I can make my way home. As I walk round the back the number of people thin until its only me. I keep waking, pulling my jacket tight round me. In the distance I hear a voice. I follow the sound of the voice and come across the top gang in mystic falls, The originals.

"We pulled it off, we should get going before someone see us," the ring leader Klaus whispered. The other men in the group just nodded and started to head off. I stood in shock as I realised that they caused the recent fire. I shook my head and I was about to start walking again when mine and Klaus' eyes meet. I knew I was in for it so I started running. I could hear footsteps close behind me. He is gaining on me. He can almost reach out and grabbed onto me.

Suddenly I trip over a tree root, I know I'm screwed. He stands over me. He looks scary, like he's about to kill me, but he also looks incredibly sexy. I stare at him in horror. He reaches down, grabs me and pins me to the tree nearby. Oh fucking hell, I'm dead. I let out a strangled cry. I whimper, I almost burst into tears.

"Well hello, love. Isn't it a fine evening?" My captor says.

"I won't tell anyone?" I blurt out, in panic.

"Won't tell anyone what love?"

"About how you just bombed that place, how you caused all that agony and pain. I won't tell unless you let me go,"

"Now, why would I believe a silly little girl? You have every right to go and tell someone and you will," that hit a nerve

"Silly little girl am I?" I said while kneeing him in the balls. I knew I would most likely die now. Why the fuck did I just do that. While he was doubled over in pain I took my chance and made a run for it.

The kick to the balls obviously shocked him more that it hurt in him. He was already running after me. I screamed hoping for someone to hear. But nobody does. I run down the street. I come across an alleyway, it's a short cut home I have no choice. I turn quickly and run down it. He grabs waist and pushes me up against the wall. His hands not leaving my wait. He pushed me further into the wall. I gasped for air as my body was crushed between his body and the wall.

"Now love, I do love a good chase, but why are you running?"

**Thanks for reading it really means a lot. Don't worry all you klaroline shippers I'm getting there with hit his story. It will be a sort of love/hate relationship. The characters might be a little OOC, we'll see how it goes.**

**Tell me what you thought, it means a lot to me.**

**Follow me on tumblr- a-tasty-little-thing.**

**R&R! Until next time.**

**I **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I have exams coming up so I have been revising, I only just squeezed in the time today. **

**Well here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

"Your feisty, I like that, now I think we have a few things to discuss. Follow me." He hissed as he turned and started to stalk away. I stood still, refusing to comply with his demands. Once he realised I was not behind him he turn around, grabbed my chin and pushed me back into the wall. He brought his face so close to my face our noses almost touched. He gritted his teeth and spat "that was not a suggestion." He grabbed my arm and dragged me through the street. We came across a car and pushed me up against it. I grunted in pain as I hit the car with full force. He opened the door for me.

"Get in," I jumped into the car. He closed the door behind me. I held back tears, he truly terrified me. I turned my body towards the window, so that when he got in the car he couldn't see my face. I heard the door open and close. He was sat beside me now. "Look at me," when I didn't turn my head he grabbed my chin and gently turned in towards him. When he saw the tears in my eyes, his face softened from the mean and angry façade to apologetic. He spoke with a strong voice. "You know something vital that no one else can know. If that gets out my friends and I will be taken down, I'm sure you wouldn't want to get us taken down now would you. Such a pretty face, wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it. Now I wouldn't do it personally but the girls in my group wouldn't appreciate it if you told the police on us."

"I'm not going to tell anyone, where are we going?" I asked.

He kept quite as we entered a part of Nottingham I had never seen before. As we drove through the street I looked around at all the big houses. There are not many big houses in Nottingham or posh places for that matter but this was nice. "Where are we going, Klaus?"

"Oh so you know my name. Stop asking questions, do you want me to get distracted and crash."

"No but just tell me where we are going, because I have to get back to my apartment the doors lock at 12 and my parents are out-of-town, so I'll be locked out all night if I don't get back in time."

"You're in the car with a potential murderer and you're worried about your apartment. Wow love, you have some serious issues,"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" my sudden outburst caused him to swerve on the road.

"Shit!" he muttered as a lorry was approaching fast and he still hadn't pulled back into lane yet. If he don't move fast we will be crushed by a Tesco lorry. As the lorry's lights shined in my face my life flashed before my eyes. The lorry's lights were suddenly off my face as Klaus pulled back into the right lane and sped off. 18 years of life and that was the single handily the scariest thing that has happened to me. Klaus pulls the car over at the side of the road. He turns him head in my direction, he is fuming. I take this as a chance to examine his face. He had a very, very attractive face, with light stubble, shocking blue eyes and plump lips. My eyes lingered on his lips for a second. He began to talk; I just watched his lips move. Out of nowhere a hand grabs my chin and forces my face up so he can meet my eye.

"Did you hear that?!" he spoke roughly, showing that he was clearly angry. His tone shocked me a bit. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me! We could have gotten killed." He let go of my face with a strong push and I turned my head to the window. I kept a strong face and tuned my head towards the window.

"Where are we going?" I asked cautiously.

"You really don't quit do you?" he chuckled. "We're here."

I looked out the front window. Shit this house was huge. It was very modern yet it had a slight Victorian feel. I looked at it in awe, it was amazing. I always wanted to get out of Nottingham, but now I have seen this place, maybe I'll just move here. I heard the door open and close but I was still star struck with the house to even move.

"Well are you getting out or what?" I turned my head quickly he had shocked me. I didn't even realise the door was opened. I looked at him. He offered me his hand. I took it, he pulled me out of the car with such force, and I stumbled and fell to the ground with a groan. "Oh shit, sorry love." He slipped his hand underneath my arms and pulled me up. He ended up pulling me into his chest; our chests where touching and so were our noses. I can feel his hot breath on my lips, making me want to lean forward just slightly so our li- WHAT I'M I THINKING? It's Klaus, the leader of the worst gang in Nottingham, why would I want to get mixed with him?

I pulled back, only when Klaus brings me back an places a his lips on mine. I stand there shocked for a second, my lips not responding to his kiss. I eventually move my lips with his; he runs his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entry. I put my hands on his chest and push him off me with all my might. I have made a mistake, what just happened, that can't happen ever, ever again. It was a stupid mistake. He stumbled back with a smug smirk on his face.

"That can never happen again." I stated and walked in front of him a headed towards the house. I got to the door I didn't want to just walk in so I waited for Klaus.

Klaus got to the door, opened it and walked in "please enter." he said as I walked in. I obviously interrupted something, because there were about 10 people in the lounge and they were all looking at me. One boy in particular was staring at me, his eyes looked hungry, and he eyed me up and down then smirked. The girls in the room just glared at me.

I stood there and stared back.

Then Klaus spoke up, "Everyone, this is Caroline." I started to give a half-smile to the group then something hit me, since when did he know my name?

**Can you guess who the boy looking at her was?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I will try and update as soon as possible.**

**Until Next time**

**I**


End file.
